Flexible displays have many advantages such as yieldingness, impact resistance, high shock resistance, light weight, small volume and portability. At present, flexible display materials may be generally classified into three kinds electronic paper (or flexible electrophoretic display), flexible OLED and flexible liquid crystal.
A flexible display comprises an anode, a pixel defining layer, and a cathode. A flexible display has a pixel area and a non-pixel area. The pixel defining layer has a plurality of transverse separation walls arranged in parallel and a plurality of longitudinal separation walls arranged in parallel in the non-pixel area which are arranged crossing each other to separate a plurality of pixel areas of the flexible display. The anode has electrode patterns in one to one correspondence with pixel areas and located in the pixel areas. Each pixel area has an electroluminescent layer disposed therein. The cathode is a layer entirely formed over the pixel defining layer on a side of the electroluminescent layer away from the anodes. The luminescence of the electroluminescent layer corresponding to each pixel area is controlled by the potential of anode pattern in the pixel unit, thereby controlling the display of the flexible display.
However, the cathode of the flexible display is a plate-shaped electrode made of metals, therefore it tends to break when it is bent due to stress in the bending process of the flexible display, which in turn influences the display quality.